This invention relates to conveyors and conveyor belts and, more particularly, to the prevention of wear in such belts.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,809,239 and 3,935,947, both assigned to the assignee of this application, relate to magnetic separators for processing solid waste. The theory of operation of such separators is that the metallic articles in the solid waste are attracted to a moving conveyor belt while the nonmetallic, or other nonmagnetic fractions of the solid waste, fall away from the belt for collection. The magnetic articles are carried by the belt to a collection area separate from the area of collection of the nonmagnetic fraction.
The magnetic fraction consists of cans, nails, and the like. These are attracted to the belt with some force which, together with the nature of the articles themselves, exposes the belt to considerable pounding and abrasion with consequential wear. Conventional belts, even heavy duty belts, wear out rapidly in this type of application and require frequent and costly replacement.
The aforementioned co-pending application was concerned, in one aspect of its disclosure, with the problem of belt wear. This invention is also concerned with the problem of belt wear.